


The Jackpot Question (Fred Weasley x Female!Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrations, Central Park, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, New Year, Parties, Skating, Wintery fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: Fred accepts a challenge and double celebrates the New Year.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Jackpot Question (Fred Weasley x Female!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love Fred so much that I couldn't write just one for him! Here's another Freddie for y'all.
> 
> Prompt: 18. "Wanna go skating in Central Park?"
> 
> Word Count: 1.5K Words
> 
> Playlist: What're You Doing New Year's Eve? - Nancy Wilson
> 
> Warnings: Some alcohol consumption, but nothing but fluff, fluff and more fluff!

_"But in case, I stand one little chance  
Here comes the jackpot question in advance  
_ _What are you doing New Year's?_  
 _New Year's Eve?"  
_ _What're You Doing New Year's Eve? – Nancy Wilson_

Fred found her with her back leaning against the railing while she stared up and the dancing sugarplums, and they had enchanted all over the ceiling. He eyed the empty champagne flute hanging in her hand, and he smiled. With a swift twirl of his wand, he had it refilling and, in turn, subtly alerting her to his presence. He paused on the top step, taking his time to appreciate her standing there. He watched as a smile spread across her lips with the filling of her glass.

Taking her time, she lifted the flute to her mouth and took a long sip before casting a sideways glance over at him. She winked at him, and he chuckled. Running his hand on the opposite bannister, he stepped up towards her, he raised his glass to hers, and she inclined hers so that they made a small clink as they connected.

"You certainly outdid yourself this year, Freddie." She complimented.

Their gazes met, and he held out his other hand to her. She accepted his offer and laid her free hand in his. He clasped his fingers around hers and squeezed.

He grinned, "High praise coming from you, my wallflower."

She laughed and pushed away from the railing and into him. He readjusted to tuck her into his side. Together they both looked down at the remaining guests. The party had started to wind down now that the new year was officially upon them. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up close to her favourite twin. Fred seemed to be one of the only people who understood her need for quiet socializing.

She loved a good party, she loved a good prank, but she preferred to experience them from the sidelines. Being the centre of attention was never where she wanted to be. Thus, why she spent the majority of her evening up here on the walkway. She got to experience the whole party but at a distance where she wasn't being pulled in several directions and conversations.

"Thank you for coming out," Fred murmured into her ear after draining the rest of his champagne.

Turning into him, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Thanks for inviting me."

His grip on her tightened at her affection and tone, signalling her that he wasn't ready to let the night end. He stepped around her, lining her against the railing while keeping a tight hold on her hips. He nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the smell of her perfume.

"I don't want to say goodbye yet," He murmured against her skin.

She shivered as his breath cascaded down the column of her neck. She waved her hand to vanish both their drinks and wrapped both her hands around his shoulders. She ducked her head down to rest against the side of his.

"Oi, Gred!" A similar voice came from below them, calling them out of their intimate moment. Shifting slightly, they both looked down to find George smirking up at the two of them, "Angie and I are closing up the shop."

Neither of them had noticed that everyone had filed out, gone home, except for them.

Fred nodded and called back, "Alright, Forge."

Angie winked up at the two of them as George wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" George sing-songed, as he retreated through the back door with Angie, tucked snugly into his side.

"That's not saying much!" Fred hollered back, causing all four of them to laugh.

George and Angie's laughter faded, leaving it only him and her chuckling under their breath. Fred stroked one hand across her hip and then down the inside of her arm before lacing his fingers together with hers. Following his lead, they took the stairs down back into the central part of the shop. Fred was casting numerous spells and charms in their wake, shutting everything down.

As they walked towards the front of the shop, Fred locked up and put up the corresponding wards to keep everything safe. He turned to begin leading her to the back, where they'd inevitably part ways, but she wasn't ready to say goodbye either. She wanted to spend more than the first few minutes of the new year with him.

She tugged back on his hand, causing him to glance at her over his shoulder. She smirked at him, her teeth biting down on her lower lip. She'd just had a perfect idea.

He raised his eyebrows at her, "I know that look. What do you have up your sleeve?"

"If you could go back in time, and experience tonight all over again, what would you differently?" She asked, baiting him.

He turned around to face her fully and pouted in thought. After a long moment, he shrugged, "I don't think I'd change a thing. I got to ring in the new year with my friends, my family, and _you_."

His voice softened as he spoke of her and her heartbeat wildly in her chest. She gripped his hand tighter and pulled him closer, their noses only a centimetre apart. She could hear as he swallowed at their close proximity, but she didn't falter.

"Tonight was wonderous, but if there was one thing I'd change," She murmured, "It would be to spend more time with you. The two of us."

He nodded, understanding what she was getting at. Or at least what he thought she was getting at. He didn't want to be too hopeful. This was their first official date, after all. It didn't matter that he'd been head over heels with her for the better part of a year.

"Ok," He breathed, "How do you suppose we adjust the evening? Are you hiding a time-turner under that dress of yours?"

She let out a huff of laughter and shook her head, "No, but **wanna go skating in Central Park?** "

He did a double-take, leaning back as he took in her expression. He couldn't figure out if she was joking or not. She laughed at the incredulous look on his face, and that's when he realized she wasn't taking the mickey.

"International apparition is illegal," He responded before thinking.

Her eyebrows shot up at his response, and she pushed back away from him. He frowned on the loss of her warmth, but she didn't stray too far.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She waved one hand as she spoke, hitting him with a playful glare, "I thought I was talking to one of the infamous Weasley Twins."

It wasn't often that he found himself rivalled for mischief, and even then, it was almost always George. He opened his mouth to respond, although he was still unsure how but she cut him off.

"Who knew that something as insignificant as the law would stop Fred Weasley, _a war hero_ , from enjoying the little things in life."

This time he scoffed, challenged. He reached out for her, curling her into his arms.

"If skating in Central Park is what you want to do, then skating in Central Park is what we'll do."

Without any hesitation, he set the final wards of the shop up, concentrated on their destination and spun on his heel. Illegal transportation be damned.

They popped up in the brush of Central Park, thankfully shrouded by the trees and the darkness of the evening. With a round of laughter, the two of them transfigured their outfits to something more fitting to the snowy winter night of New York City.

Wrapping her gloved hand around one of his, she pulled him out of their hiding place and began trotting down towards the path. He tripped over his feet to catch up, only to knock into her gently when she stopped to ask for directions. The older couple who spotted the two of them smiled as they watched them run off in the direction of the skating rink.

Together they explored the foreign city. Skating, drinking hot chocolate and mulled wine, then finding themselves smack dab in the middle of the second celebration of the new year. They stood hand in hand, staring up at the vast, illuminated ball. Everyone around them gearing up for the inevitable countdown. Snow began to fall again, this time in large fluffy flakes. She looked up to admire it as it came down.

Caught up in the moment, she turned to Fred beside her and smiled over at him. The ten-second countdown had started around them, but this wasn't their first time. They'd already done this earlier in the evening.

"Happy New Year, Fred," She whispered.

Fred beamed at her, brushing a few snowflakes out of her hair, "Happy New Year."

The city around them erupted into chaos, but neither of them cared about it. They stood in the center of Times Square, caught up in each other. If you asked them who instigated the embrace, neither of them could say for sure. All that they knew was that within a moment, they were kissing accompanied by whistles, hollering and clapping.

Celebrating two new years consecutively, together. A tradition they would continue for the years to follow.


End file.
